Spot
by Asuto Hotaru
Summary: [DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS] 'I'm sorry,' George said, once they were out of the sight on their family. 'For making you have to find a new 'Spot'.' FredGeorge Twincest


**Author's Note:  
**

** Warnings: **

**Pairings: Fred x George  
**

**Fic type: Yaoi/Shounen Ai/Slash, Oneshot, Twincest  
**

**Rating: M  
**

**Other: Mostly about George's side of things. DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS. The twins are kind of out of character, but only because they're by themselves, and they're allowed to be... More like I'm sure they would be in these situations, without having to act cheerful for everyone else.  
**

**So please read on, and reviews would be much welcomed! Oh, and if you flame, please note that it will be laughed at, printed out and used to light my fire the next time I go camping in the woods. A-thank you.**

---------

"I'm sorry," George said, once they were out of the sight on their family, safely tucked away in their own room in the Burrow. Or, rather, what had once been their room, before they moved out to live closer to their shop. He had wanted to say those words since the moment he saw his twin again, after they knew that everyone else was safe. With the exception of Mad-Eye Moody. Poor, poor Moody. It had been partially because of the death of the auror, partially because of the safe return of Harry to the Burrow, and mostly because of the damage George had sustained on the way that it had taken so long for the two boys to slip off alone together once more. "I'm sorry," George repeated.

Fred merely took his twin, his beloved twin, his only love, his only lover, into his arms, holding him close. George knew what troubled him most as he felt a hand move up to the white bandage on his ear. They had made feeble jokes about it in front of their family and friends, but now that they were alone, the masks dropped. They weren't just twins anymore, they were lovers. And Fred was hurting. Hurting because George was hurting.

It reminded George of when they were little, around three, when he had slipped in the bathroom and bit his tongue. His mother would come up, frantic at the sound of one of her babies crying, to find him, Blood all over his mouth from his injured tongue, and Fred bawling his eyes out over his brother's injury. George remembered patiently letting his mother heal his tongue before taking his dearest twin and best friend into his arms and assuring him that he was fine, and drying his tears. It was as if his twin had done all of the suffering for him, and he thanked him for it with small kiss to the cheek when his mother wasn't looking.

They had always been like that. A loving gesture or a little kiss meant nothing between them. They saw nothing wrong with the love they felt for each other. After all, they had _always_ been that way with each other; it couldn't be wrong. It wasn't until they were older and discovered what incest was that they realized that they had to hide their love from everyone else. But they never thought that they should stop. It never even crossed their minds.

Hogwarts changed nothing about their relationship, other than the fact that they had to be even more careful, now that they had dorm-mates. Still, they were well-known as pranksters, and no one over-thought things if they slipped of alone. They lost their virginity after the Yule Ball, to each other, as if it were the only way to reaffirm their bond after going to the Ball with different people. Both knew it wasn't necessary, that they loved each other and only each other, but that didn't stop them. Instead, it gave them something else, something even more pleasurable to the both of them, to do when they slipped away together.

"What are you sorry for, Lovely?" Fred asked, bringing his twin back to the present with his words while nuzzling into his collar.

"For making you have to find a new 'Spot'," George explained, not daring to look in Fred's eyes, "I know that my ear was your favorite place to kiss." George sounded distraught, and Fred kissed his face softly. His cheeks, his forehead, the tip of his nose, before leading him back to the bed they normally shared, despite the fact that the room had two of them.

He gently eased his twin down to the bed and climbed on top of him, sitting down on his legs. "Don't be sorry, Love," he said. "I have other Spots on you that I love to kiss, no big deal." His smile was more reassuring than it would have been had George not been desperate for acceptance from the one he cared about most. "Like this one," Fred continued, his lips brushing against George's, kissing him long and deep. As his tongue delved into his lover's mouth, his fingers began to unbutton his love's shirt. When it was completely open to him, he latched onto the other's collar-bone. "Here too." He slowly undressed his brother as he peppered his body with kisses and then eyed the now-naked erection bobbing happily at him.

"And we _both_ know that I love this part of you," He grinned, kissing the head before swallowing his twin's member whole. George let out out all of his breath in a moan as Fred's talented mouth and tongue, knowing _exactly_ what George liked and doing it all so well, worked over his hard-on. George thought he was going to cum, and tried to tell his twin, but Fred already knew, and gave him one last suck before coming up to meet George's mouth in a kiss. "Please Lovely, wait a little longer. I'm not done yet." George hardly managed a nod, his entire body shaking with the effort of holding himself back. Fred nodded, smiling, and latched his mouth onto George's nipple, sucking and biting and kissing before pulling back to breath over it, "I love this," he grabbed his twin's hand in his own. "I love these hands," his other hand cupped George's ass, "and this arse." He released the warm flash of George's backside and kissed him again, soft and slow. "I love it when you call out my name when you come and when you whimper and plead with me to take you harder, to make love to you. I love especially how you can take anywhere we are and turn it into 'my favorite spot' just by being there with me. Gods I love you George. Ear or no ear, that's not gonna change."

"L-love you, to-o," George stammered out, trying to control himself, despite the administrations on his body. "Pl-ease, Fred... Want you..."

Fred dutifully undressed himself so that both he and his brother were finally both naked naked and began to kiss him hard again to distract his brother as he pushed one finger into George. George cried out in was was half a moan of pleasure and half a grunt of pain. Fred winced sympathetically. "Sorry, Love, the lube over there and I haven't got my wand on me now," His jacket, which held the said object in the pocket, and been thrown off. Fred smirked slightly, "And you seemed to be in such a hurry."

"Less... Talk," George said, "Please, more!" Who was Fred to deny his twin? He slowly pushed a second finger into the other boy and stretched him slowly. A third finger followed and when Fred was positive, he pulled out all three fingers. George whimpered at the loss of them, but then Fred was pushing into him. It hurt. It always hurt, at least a little, but Fred would go slow and be extremely careful. When he was completely seated in his twin, he waited for George to get used to him, visibly shivering with the effort to keep still. George touched his face softly and said, "Move."

So Fred did, pumping in and out of his brother at a slow pace at first, but then speeding up as George begged him to. It wasn't long before he found his twin's prostate and focused on hitting it over and over. The sounds George made in response were pushing him to the edge, and as he came closer to his point of release, he took his lover's member in his hand and stroked the way he knew George liked it best.They came together, crying out each other's names as they rode out their orgasms.

They lay down lazily next to each other afterwards, wrapped in a mess of sheets and limbs and lips as they held each other and kissed softly. Fred smiled at his twin, who was looking extremely sleepy. "Wanna know a secret?"

George made a noncommittal noise. Translation: 'Sure, but I want to go to sleep, so keep it short, okay?'

Fred chuckled. "You're alive, George," he said, kissing his brother's cheek again, "As long as you're alive, we can always find a new 'Spot'."

George hummed a response and fell asleep. Fred joined him soon after

It wasn't fair. How could he leave him alone? It just wasn't fair. They were apart less than a half an hour and then...? George did even want to think about it. Fred was gone. How could Fred be gone? That just didn't make sense, did it? How could Fred be gone, if he was still alive? They came into the world together, shouldn't they leave it together? They had done everything else together. Those were his thoughts as he walked alone through the forbidden forest, six hours after the final battle. Everyone else was resting. Everyone else was telling him to rest.

But how could he sleep without his love by his side? They had never been without each other. No, wait, once, they had. Fred had gotten sick once and spent the night in St. Mungo's while they ran tests. Yes, that night George had been alone. He had cried all night long. Apparently, he would learn later, Fred had too. No one had ever tried to separate them again. You wanted one, you got two. That was just how things worked.

Not anymore.

George had chosen an area of the forest where he and Fred had barely ever gone. He didn't think he could handle the memories otherwise. He was walking without a destination, a point, or a purpose. What purpose was there, without Fred? Why was the world still spinning, when George's own world had stopped, had crumbled, had _died_. His only real thought was that perhaps one of the creatures in the forest would find him and kill him. Perhaps then he could be with Fred again. Dieing wouldn't be so bad if he could be with his beloved again. Yes, perhaps dieing would be best.

It was then that it caught his eye. Something shining on the ground. He nearly ignored it, but it seemed to call him to it, and before he knew it, he was holding the stone, more like a gem really, in his hand. Not thinking about anything really, he turned it in his hand a few times.

"Hello, oh hole-y one." The voice caught him by surprise and he nearly dropped the stone as a filmy, whispy vision of Fred appeared before him. His dead twin gave him a half-smirk, half-smile, and George just gaped. Then he felt the tears and was crying before he knew it. Fred frowned, drawing closer. "Oh, Lovely, don't cry."

"You left me," George sobbed, "Why would you leave me?"

Fred gave him a sad smile. "I didn't want to leave you, but it was time, I guess. I'm just glad that it was me and not you."

"How can you say that!?" George choked out, feeling almost angry at his twin. "You died and left me here! Do you really think it would have been better for me if I had to leave _you_?"

"You're right," Fred conceded, "I know you're right. You always are." There was a silence between them. "George, why are you out here?"

"I... I want to die," George confided, looking at his twin's ghost-like form. "I want to be with you, Fred. I miss you. I love you."

"I miss you too, and I definitely love you," Fred said, cold arms that George could hardly feel wrapped around his shoulders. "But you're needed here, Georgie. Mum and Dad, and Ginny and Ron especially need you now. Percy too. I think that Percy blames himself for my death. I need you to tell him that it's not his fault. I need you to continue to bring laughter into their lives. I need you to take care of them. You're strong, Lovely, share that strength with them. They love you."

"I don't want to. I want to be with you."

Fred felt a bit of cold on his cheek, but knew without looking that it was Fred's lips. "I know, believe me, I know. But you need to do this. Do it, for me? Because you love me?" George said nothing. "You wanna know a secret, Georgie?"

George looked at him with tear-filled eyes expectantly.

"We'll be able to find our 'Spot' again, I promise. It just might take a little time this time around," The cold was back, this time one his forehead. "Don't die with me, George, live long and well, and love again if you can. I'll be waiting for you when the time comes."

Silence, and then, "What should I do, Fred?"

"Drop the stone and go back to them in the castle. They're sure to be worried. Tell Percy it's not his fault that I died, congratulate Harry on his victory, and do your best to make Ron and Ginny laugh. Oh, and give mom a kiss. Please?"

"I love you, Fred."

"I love you too, George. Now go."

George did, and as he let go of the stone, the filmy vision of Fred was gone once more.

---------------

**So, that's it. I personally think it's sad. I was so sad when Fred died in Deathly Hallows. I went into a depression (though it lasted like a day (I don't obsess too much, thankfully)). Still, I hope you all like it. I know I enjoyed writing it, so I suppose that's all that matters.**


End file.
